


Someone Spilt Milktea Onto the Night Sky and Now It's Turned Translucent

by BubblegumBelugas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (of course), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, bi lance, conspiracy theorist keith, cursing, some sexual content, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumBelugas/pseuds/BubblegumBelugas
Summary: Lance and Hunk agree to spend the summer in Pidge's home town located deep in the Southern California desert in order to help her figure out what really happened to her dad and brother. Keith works a summer job in the town just over and Lance has a feeling he knows something.(So this is an au, but it's connected to the canon universe... you'll see what I mean...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hoes  
> So this is my first Voltron fic (and my first ao3 fic in general) and I'm not sure how long it's gonna end up being. I just hope I'm able to write it all the way through.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It was just barely dawn and the sky above had warmed to a peachy pink color. A diligent little off-white colored jeep maneuvered its way through rolling, rust-colored hills deep in the Southern California desert. The hum of the beast's ancient mechanics was the tired driver's only company. One of her passengers had passed out in the back seat as soon as the sun had begun to disappear the night before; the only proof of his existence being an constant, insufferable stream of snoring. 

Her other passenger was of course too busy silently pouting to create any conversation.

"Hey La-ance," she coaxed, voice slightly hoarse with sleepiness,"Can you grab me a CD, I think I've got a couple in the glove box."

The irritated boy mumbled something incoherently as he sifted through stacks of papers. He held a disc out under what was the first glimpses of daylight, squinting at the messy scribbles of permanent marker.  
"Pidge, what the hell is this? Is this one of your lame mixtapes?"

"Just play it," she instructed, a wide grin audible in her tone.

A nostalgic bass line erupted from the vehicle's primitive speakers. Pidge's fingers began to tap away at the steering wheel, immediately falling into sync with the song as if by instinct. Her head bobbed with each note played.

Never really knew that she could dance like this   
She makes a man wanna speak spanish.   
Como se llama  
Bonita  
Mi casa  
Su casa

"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad." Pidge belted out each lyric with ease, urging Lance to join her. Finally he could resist it no longer, as the two proceeded to cry out the chorus together in unison.

" I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right!" The volume had somehow been cranked all the way up as their windows had been cranked all the way down. A crisp, early morning breeze whipped through the two travelers' hair. Their music echoed across the valleys of red as if telling of their arrival.

Lance kicked his feet onto the dashboard, still singing along passionately. He'd decided to allow himself to give up sulking in order to bask in the moment. Of course he was quick to plant his feet back onto the floor of the car after some chastising from Pidge. The car may have been old and decrepit, but she regarded it as her precious child nonetheless. 

As the song began to die down, the car became engulfed in silence. An opening for conversation became painfully obvious as the song that followed suit was much slower.

"Pidge, I'm gonna be entirely honest with you and admit that I'm not too happy about this trip," Began Lance, observing how the sun had began to just barely peek over the horizon.

"I know," Pidge swiftly retaliated,"you've been quite vocal about it."

"Hush, hush," Lance continued, after having dismissed her comment,"As I was saying, I admit that maybe I've been a bit pissy, but I want you to hear me out."

"Uh huh, okay. I'm listening." Pidge felt the urge to roll her eyes, but wouldn't dare risk this maneuver after having been driving for several hours on practically no sleep.

"I mean, why should we spend our break in literally the least interesting part of California imaginable." His previous sense of seriousness had already began to fade back to what was ultimately to be expected of Lance, an irritable blend of stubbornness and immaturity. "When you told me we were going to California, I expected at least a beach or something. And maybe some pretty girls. We should totally have just gone to LA."

"Lance, you can't expect California to just be this giant beach. Besides I've still got your written agreement to spend the entire summer here with me somewhere in our texts." Pidge informed him gleefully.

Lance wanted desperately to protest this, claim he'd been misinformed; but in all honesty, there were much worse ways he could be spending his break. This trip, though not too glamorous, was almost a god send. Because there was no way in hell he was returning to the McClain household yet again, where he'd surely spend the entirety of his break babysitting his several unruly baby cousins.

Besides, though she dared not show it, Pidge was still very much shaken up over the abrupt disappearance of her father and brother that had occurred two years prior. And if her ongoing investigation happened to lead her back to her childhood home, as it had, that was where she was.headed. Lance just didn't want her spending the entire summer holed up in the middle of nowhere all alone.

Lance decided to revert to his pouting front and focus on the desert sun that had snuck up from just beyond the jagged outline of dusty red rock formations. He began to slowly drift into a deep sleep, curling impossibly further into the ratty car seat and allowing exhaustion to claim him at last.

Pidge muttered a few half-hearted curses as she noticed his now heavily sleeping form, not aware of the soft smile stretching at her lips.

"Damn it Lance, it's your turn to drive now," she giggled, the slightest bit delirious from lack of sleep.


End file.
